1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna assembly, and more particularly to an antenna assembly assembled in an electronic device, such as a notebook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the wireless communication technology of using electromagnetic wave to transmit signals has the effect of remote device transmission without cable connection, and further has the mobility advantage, therefore the technology is widely applied to various products, such as moveable phones, notebook computers, intellectual home appliance with wireless communication features. Because these devices use electromagnetic wave to transmit signals, the antenna used to receive electromagnetic wave also becomes a necessity in the application of the wireless communication technology. For adapting to the more and more beautiful electric devices, the antenna is always assembled in the inside space of the electric devices. To support antennas well, supporting sets are introduced to fix antennas. U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,695 discloses an antenna device which is intended for mounting in a casing for an apparatus. As showed in FIG. 1 of this patent, the antenna device includes a radiating element 4 manufactured from a conducting and resilient material, such as metal. A portion of the radiating element 4 is surrounded by a piece of a configurationally stable, non-conducting material, such as plastic 5. The plastic piece 5 is disposed for mounting of the antenna in the inside of the casing, preferably by snap action. However, the plastic piece 5 completely surrounding the radiating element should influence the radiating effect.
Hence, an improved antenna assembly with a moveable antenna is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of the existing antennas.